Toasty Pop
Cookironi |last_appearance=Nixel, Nixel, Go Away |creator(s)=Matt Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Kate Murphy |other_voice_actors= |name=Toasty Pop |gender=Female |nickname(s)=Toasty Pop the Western Shopkin, Toasty Pop the Great Western Shopkin and Toasty |friends=Kraw (best friend) |basis=Toaster |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Crotoonian Seaside Railway *North Western Railway }} Toasty Pop is a Great Western Shopkin who was saved from scrap by Wally Water. Her daring escape made her popular with the other characters, which perhaps made her a little overconfident. She now works on the Crotoonian Seaside Railway with Dum Mee Mee. She has two Great Western autocoaches, named Isabel and Dulcie, and a brake van named Toad. Bio Favourite Hobby: Throwing parties and giving toasts! Your friends would describe you as... A guy with a warm personality who never has a stale idea! I'm always popping up with new stuff! Your Shopkins BFF: Buttercup Where do you hang out? Homewares Coverage Early life Little is known about Toasty Pop's early life. However, she has managed to shock herself enough in the past to cause a spiky, static-charged hairdo. First adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other characters. ("Calling All Couples") While enjoying Cookironis with the other couples, she ended up realizing that Teslo had the last one. She eventually joined with Strawberry Kiss and Flurr and Maxed for it, fighting against the Infernites Max and Cragsters Max. While the cookironi ended up broken in the process, they encounterd a Nixel with a box of them to himself, and they gave chase. ("Cookironi") During a ritual for the Electroid Annual Dance Party, it appeared that she and her brothers were going to sacrifice Teslo. After setting things straight with Krader and Kooky Cookie, the Cragsters ended up joining their party. The Electroids eventually ended up Maxing together to compete in a dance contest. ("Electrorock") She attended a party that ended up being literally crashed by Teslo and Apple Blossom. ("Murp") During a lesson by Strawberry Kiss on how many Electroids it takes to change a light bulb, she questioned when they would ever need to know this. As if fate, the light bulb illuminating the room shattered. Although afraid for a moment, she managed to find a Cubit, which the three of them used to Max to replace the light bulb that Strawberry Kiss finds. ("Changing a Light Bulb") She found herself up against a swarm of Nixels alongside her brothers. They Maxed to fend off the Nixels. ("Electroids MAX!") During a futile attempt to get a tan, an explosion caused from a Coupleball game ended up covering her in ashes. ("Rockball") She and Krader were once chased by a Nixel army. Despite having a Cubit with her, it was the wrong colors. Kraw and Glomp ended up saving the two of them after they plummeted off of a cliff and helped stop the Nixels as well. ("Wrong Colors") After accidentally belching her Zap Zaps into Teslo's Rocks, she was at first nervous, but then ended up Mixing with him to create Rock Pops after the resulting combination is delicious. They made a stand to sell their food, and also to compete against Flain and Lippy Lips' Bar B Cubes stand to make money from Glomp. In the process, they loaded Glomp up with so many free samples that he ended up being too full to make a purchase. ("Bar B Cubes") She was a judge at a talent competition, giving a negative mark to Glomp and Scorpi's performances. ("Vaudeville Fun") She was an invitee to Magnifo's birthday party. ("Elevator") Further adventures During the annual Mix Festival, she grew angry at Flurr for eating all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, to the point she declared that she ruined the festival. Later, she got Nixed by the Mega Nixel Couple Nixer, but was later brought back to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") She, Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Lippy Lips, Dum Mee Mee and Scorpi were arguing about who should use a Cubit, while a Nixel was sneaking up on them. Toasty Pop got upset over the argument, causing her body to have a higher electric pull than normal. The Nixel became stuck to Toasty Pop's hair, and Toasty Pop decided to keep the Nixel as a pet. ("LEGO Mixels: Activity Book") She ended up as one of the victims of the Meltus & Niksput Murp, getting encased in slime. ("Murp Romp") Toasty Pop was one of many characters who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Toasty Pop was one of almost all of the characters who searched and fought for the Mixamajig, and then captured by Crown Jules. She Maxed with her branch of the Electroids in order to defeat her, and Mixopolis was revealed by the Weldos soon after. ("A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig") Toasty Pop was one of the watchers of a fire that broke out in an apartment building in Celgreb City. ("Nixel, Nixel, Go Away") Personality Despite her heroism and daring feats of escape, Toasty Pop is a Shopkin who is willing to admit every day is a learning curve. When she was still new to Crotoonia, she let the other characters' responses to her courage, resource and sagacity from her amazing recounts of daring escapes and adventures get to her smoke-box and she became conceited. However, when the Troublesome Trucks pushed her into the turntable well, she grew into a much more humble, settled Shopkin and was far warier of trucks. But later, with some help from her brake van Toad, she did gain much respect and authority among the trucks when she showed her strength with the ringleader of the trucks, S.C. Ruffey, a little more than she had perhaps been intending. Toasty Pop still has gumption, but is now a more obedient, sensible Shopkin. She feels her responsibility on the railway deeply, is ever thankful for being aided in her escape from scrap by Wally Water and is a trustworthy, tenacious, plucky Shopkin. However, she can still be occasionally boastful, or temperamental; but despite this setback, Toasty Pop is still one of the more really useful and well-behaved Shopkins on Crotoonia. Technical Details Basis Toasty Pop is based on a toaster. It is an electric small appliance designed to toast sliced bread by exposing it to radiant heat, thus converting it into toast. Toasters can toast multiple types of sliced bread products. Invented in Scotland in 1893, it was developed over the years, with the introduction of an automatic mechanism to stop the toasting and pop the slices up. ToastyPop'sBasis.jpg|Toasty Pop's basis Livery Toasty Pop is painted gray with yellow toast popping out. She has pink buttons and a turn dial below the buttons. Memorable Quotes *''"I LOVE COOKIRONIS!"'' - Toasty Pop, Cookironi *''"Yeah! We're just preparing for the annual Electroid danzzzzzzzzzze party! AHAHAHA!"'' - Toasty Pop, Electrorock *''"KEEP RUNNING!"'' - Toasty Pop, Wrong Colors *''"Yeah! But this one's the WRONG COLORS!"'' - Toasty Pop, Wrong Colors *''"Rad fun! Rad fun!"'' - Toasty Pop and Krader, Wrong Colors *''"LISTEN UP! It seems that Flurr here has eaten all of the Hamlogna Sandwiches, and RUINED THE COUPLE FESTIVAL!"'' - Toasty Pop, Epic Comedy Adventure Appearances Clash of the Couples *'Series 1' - The Crotoonia Games (does not speak) and Ghosts! (cameo) Webseries *Clash of the Couples Main Title (Season 1) Season 1 *Cookironi *Electrorock *Murp (cameo) *Changing a Light Bulb *Rockball *Wrong Colors *Bar B Cubes *Vaudeville Fun (minor) *Elevator (minor) *Mixed Up Special **Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) **Murp Romp (minor) Season 2 *A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away (silhouette) Stopmotions *Electroids MAX! Merchandise Games *Calling All Couples *Clash of the Couples Mania *Couples Rush Books *Clash of the Couples: Meet the Couples *Clash of the Couples: Let's Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Ready, Steady, Paste! *Clash of the Couples: Activity Book *Clash of the Couples: Stick and Mix! *Clash of the Couples: Couples Vs Nixels! Other **Clash of the Couples: 2015 Wall Calendar *Clash of the Couples: 2016 Wall Calendar Miscellaneous *Clash of the Couples Websites **The Wonderful World of Couples *MilanToon Club Magazines *The MilanToon Book Voice Actors *Kate Murphy (UK/US) *Adna Cruz (Brazil) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Erina Yamazaki (Japan) *Sarah Souza (Latin America) *Marta Dobecka (Poland) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Whistle Trivia *Surprisingly, Toasty Pop's collector's artwork is holding a knife while the toy version of her does not hold a knife. *Toasty Pop's original bio as well as the Shopkins Cartoon refer to her as female, but her current bio refers to her as "a guy" which is a term usually applied to males. Toasty Pop was also referred to as male in an early version of Toastie Bread's bio, though Toastie Bread's current bio does not mention Toasty Pop. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters